Todo pasa por una razón
by Eliorah
Summary: ¡Lo sé todo! ¡¡Sé que tengo los cuernos del tamaño de la torre de Tokio!"Sa-Sakura"// "Molesta, yo voy enserio contigo, no me interesa la edad y menos lo que piensen los demás... lo único que sé es que... te quiero"// Lemon/SasuSaku/AU


» _Disclaimer:_ Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo este fanfic.

» _Advertencias:_ Algo de OoC, AU, Lemon, algunas palabrotas... lo típico ¬¬U, además este fic está narrado en primera persona por Sakura.

» _Nota:_ Está prohibido tomar mis fanfics y publicarlos en otras páginas. Este fanfic está sola y exclusivamente disponible en ésta Web. Si ven alguno de mis escritos en otra Web, les agradecería infinitamente que me lo hagan saber.

» _Autora: _Rioko001

—

**Todo pasa por una razón**

—

Bueno, ahí estaba yo, sentada en el frío suelo con mi espalda apoyada en mi cama, mi cuerpo entero temblaba, los sollozos amargos salían libremente de mis labios, incontables lágrimas caían por mis mejillas y se desvanecían en mi barbilla, «¿Porqué?, ¡¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?» Esas eran unas de las miles de preguntas que me hacía en esos momentos. Nuevamente dirigí mi mirada vacía y triste a mi celular, encontrándome otra vez con lo que me tenía en ese deplorable estado, una foto.

Lloré aún más amargamente si cabe, la foto seguía ahí en la pantalla de mi móvil, no era una pesadilla, mucho menos producto de mi imaginación como quería creerlo, la foto estaba muy clara...era él, mi marido y en esa foto, que yo misma había tomado horas antes, se mostraba claramente a mi esposo besando a una mujer pelirroja de anteojos.

Iba pasando las fotos y en cada una salían ellos besándose, abrazados, acariciándose como dos adolescentes en pleno noviazgo. Sentía asco de él, de mi misma por haber sido tocada por ese hombre, me sentía sucia y enojada, pero sobretodo desconsolada.

Jamás lo creí capaz de hacerme eso, siempre creí que me amaba mucho y yo a él también, pero en esos instantes no estaba segura de seguir amándolo, siempre lo había creído el hombre perfecto y pensaba que era incapaz de hacer esas cosas, pensaba que era muy afortunada de tenerlo a mi lado...

Pero ahora sabía la clase de basura que era en realidad, desde hace un tiempo me lo había dicho mi mejor amiga, pero me rehusé a creerle en ese entonces.

—_Buenas tardes, Sakura-chan—me saludó al abrirle la puerta, pude ver los dos moñitos ya típicos en su cabello castaño._

—_¡Tenten!—exclamé emocionada-Hola, pasa, estás en tu casa-ofrecí haciéndome a un lado para que entrara._

—_...¿Está tu marido en casa?—preguntó nerviosa, aunque no lo noté en ese momento._

—_Sí, ¿Por qué?—me pareció extraño, pero no le di importancia._

—_Entonces, mejor vayamos a hablar a otro lugar en privado, por favor, Sakura, Es muy importante._

—_De acuerdo—comenzaba a preocuparme su actitud, avisé a mi esposo que saldría con ella y ambas nos fuimos._

_Tenten guardó silencio todo el camino, fuimos en su auto por las calles de Tokio hasta llegar a un pequeño pero bonito restaurante a las afueras de la ciudad, nos sentamos en una mesa muy apartada de las demás para hablar a gusto, pedimos algo de tomar, si mal no recuerdo eran unas malteadas, se nos fueron entregadas pocos minutos después, comenzamos a beberlas y ella seguía en silencio, era como si estaba pensando en decirlo o no. Yo ya me estaba desesperando._

—_Tenten, por Dios, habla que me tienes preocupada._

—_Sakura, ¿Confías en mi?—preguntó seria, yo elevé una de mis rosas cejas extrañada._

—_Claro que si, eres mi mejor amiga desde hace muchos años—dije sin dudarlo._

—_Créeme que esto que te diré es serio y estuve pensando si decírtelo o no durante días, pero al final he decidido hacerlo, porque te quiero mucho amiga y no quiero que te siga mintiendo así, tal vez te enojes conmigo por esto, pero es mi deber decirlo... me sentiría muy culpable si te lo oculto—su voz sonaba muy seria, pero tenía un deje de preocupación._

—_Me estas asustando—admití—¿De qué hablas? Dime...—noté como ella tomaba una gran bocanada de aire._

—_Él te engaña—soltó._

—_¿Qué?—pregunté sin entender._

—_Tu marido...te engaña, Sakura, lo vi con mis propios ojos saliendo de un Motel besando a otra mujer, y no sólo lo he visto una vez... lo peor es que ha sido con mujeres diferentes cada vez._

—_... —la miré con los ojos bien abiertos—Es una broma, ¿Verdad?—temí la respuesta._

—_... —Tenten negó con la cabeza—Lo siento, Sakura-chan—susurró._

—_... —no podía creerlo, era imposible._

—_¿Estás enojada conmigo?—preguntó triste._

—_¿Cómo crees? Claro que no—sonreí forzadamente._

_Cuando regresé a casa ese día, miré a mi esposo sentado cómodamente en el sillón viendo la TV, al verme ahí me saludó amable y cariñosamente con un beso en los labios, sólo recordar eso me da asco, asco de pensar a cuantas rameras baratas habían tocado esos mismos labios... él me sonrió como siempre mirándome con sus ojos negros, ahora me doy cuenta que sus sonrisas siempre fueron fingidas, algo que nunca logré ver hasta ese día en que abrí los ojos. En ese momento lo creí incapaz de engañarme o más bien no quería creerlo, por un momento me enojé con Tenten, pero luego me puse a pensar que tal vez ella se había confundido, y en verdad la equivocada ahí era yo._

Recordaba esto mientras seguía llorando ahí en el piso de mi habitación, empecé a recordar cómo horas atrás descubrí esa verdad que antes no quería ver...

_Había pasado la tarde con mis amigas, Tenten, Hinata y Temari, de compras y comiendo algo delicioso en una cafetería, ese día mi esposo me había dicho que llegaría muy tarde y que no lo esperara así que aproveché para salir con mis amigas._

_Iba de vuelta a casa en mi auto, pero antes decidí comprar comida hecha para cenar. Aparqué mi auto y crucé la calle para comprar, al salir del restaurante noté a una pareja muy acaramelada en un parque cercano, pero algo me pareció extraño, forcé mi vista para verlos mejor, eran una pelirroja y un pelinegro, se besaban con mucha pasión, ella dejó de besarlo un momento y fue cuando pude ver la cara del hombre..._

_Mi corazón se encogió con un espasmo de dolor..._

_¡Era él, mi marido!_

_La comida cayó de mis manos y yo seguía estática en ese sitio, viendo como volvían a besarse apasionadamente, entonces reaccioné, saqué mi celular y les tomé fotos, ¿Para qué?, ni yo misma lo sé, tal vez fue reacción del momento o fue para darme cuenta que mis ojos no me engañaban. Las lágrimas caían de mis ojos y salí corriendo hacia mi auto, arranqué rápidamente y fui directo a casa como alma que lleva el Diablo, al llegar entré corriendo hacia mi habitación y me desplomé en el suelo llorando sin consuelo alguno._

Seguí llorando como una niña, no sé por cuanto tiempo, de pronto escuché que él llegaba y me asusté, podía escuchar como guardaba su auto en la cochera, sequé mis lágrimas y oculté muy bien mi celular, miré la hora en el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche, eran las 00:10 hrs. más o menos, me quité la ropa lo más rápido que pude y me puse mi pijama, me tumbé en la cama boca abajo y fingí estar dormida, no quería verle la cara en esos momentos y menos que me preguntara que me pasaba.

Oí como entraba en la habitación, mi corazón se aceleró recordando todo lo descubierto ese día, pude verlo de espaldas a mí quitándose la camisa y desvelando su piel pálida, luego entró al baño, cerré los ojos tratando de dormir, pero me resultaba imposible, pasó un rato y aún no lograba dormirme, seguía con mis ojos cerrados, sentí que él se recostaba del otro lado de la cama, sentí su presencia cerca de mí, su aroma, pero su sola presencia me repugnaba, me asqueaba en sobremanera y me hacía sentir terriblemente dolida.

Esa sería la noche más larga de mi vida...

Y la más horrible...pensé en ese momento y no me equivoqué.

Al día siguiente desperté muy tarde, miré el reloj, eran las 10:37 hrs., me dolía la cabeza, sentía mis ojos hinchados e irritados, noté que él no estaba a mi lado y me sentí aliviada, «Tal vez ya se fue a su trabajo» pensé, pero no, recordé que era su día libre y maldije internamente, tendría que verlo todo el día, no podía, no quería verlo, me vinieron las ganas de llorar nuevamente, pero me contuve, me levanté pesadamente de la cama y me dirigí al baño, me vi en el espejo y no me sorprendió para nada la imagen que me devolvió, mi rostro estaba demacrado como lo esperaba, tenía ojeras, me doy una buena ducha y salgo del baño, me pongo mi ropa y me maquillo muy bien para borrar los rastros de mi mala noche, y al parecer lo conseguí.

Bajé velozmente las escaleras, pero para mi desgracia me encontré con él, «¡Demonios!» maldije, algo que no suelo hacer a menudo.

—Buenos días, Sakura—saludó con su voz ronca y su hipócrita sonrisa.

—Buenos días—contesté lo menos fría posible, pero resulta difícil.

—¿Estás bien?—me preguntó elevando una de sus negras cejas, su tono de voz es casi inexpresivo como la mayoría de las veces.

—Sí—contesté cortante.

—¿Adónde vas?—preguntó, viéndome de pies a cabeza.

—Voy a ver a Tenten, ya regreso... más tarde.

—Bien, adiós—se acercó a mí y me besó, tenía que cortar ese contacto de inmediato, me aparté lo menos bruscamente que pude.

—Ya me voy—me despedí y salí prácticamente corriendo de la casa.

Una vez fuera de la casa limpié mi boca con la manga de mi blusa, sentía rabia, mucha ira de que él fuese tan hipócrita, tan cínico, subí en mi auto y me dirigí a la casa de mi amiga con la intención de quedarme todo el día, no deseaba ver la cara de él.

Llegué a la casa de Tenten y toqué el timbre, minutos después la puerta es abierta por ella...

—Sakura-chan, ¿Qué te trae por a...?

—¡Tenten!—me lancé a sus brazos llorando amargamente.

—¡Sakura! ¿Qué pasó? Vamos, entremos a la casa—ambas entramos cerrando la puerta tras nosotras.

Nos fuimos a sentar a los mullidos sillones de la sala de estar, entre lágrimas le conté todo lo que había visto e incluso le mostré las fotos en mi móvil.

—Lamento tanto no haberte creído, Tenten, siempre tuviste razón ¡Soy una idiota!—grité llorando.

—No, Sakura, incluso yo no podía creer eso de él, no eres idiota—dijo abrazándome, tratando de consolarme—Sólo eres demasiado inocente.

Estuve hablando con Tenten durante un buen tiempo, me ayudó a tranquilizarme, cuando me di cuenta que oscurecía supe que, irremediablemente, tenía que volver a la casa, porque ya no la sentía "mi casa", me despedí de Tenten.

Subí en mi auto y conduje por las calles hasta la casa, entré de mala gana encontrándome con que teníamos visitas.

—Sakura, al fin llegas—dijo mi esposo—Mira quien vino—señaló a los invitados y yo los miré...

Al primero que noté fue a uno de los amigos de mi esposo, el nombre de su amigo es Itachi Uchiha, un hombre muy atractivo de cabellos negros atados en una coleta, ojos negros y piel blanca, de la misma edad mía y de mi marido: 25 años.

—Hola, Sakura—saludó Itachi poniéndose de pie, luego me dio la mano—Cuanto tiempo—sonrió.

—Hola, Itachi... un gusto verte de nuevo—sonreí forzadamente, no estaba de ánimos.

—Quiero presentarte a alguien—comenzó a decirme Itachi—Él es mi hermanito menor, Sasuke Uchiha—señaló a un chico que estaba sentado en el sofá, el mencionado se puso de pie.

—Un gusto—dijo con una voz algo ronca y encantadora a mis oídos.

—Igualmente—respondí y le di la mano, cuando nuestra piel se tocó sentí una extraña descarga eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo, me solté del agarre sutilmente—¿Qué edad tienes?—indagué, verdaderamente interesada.

—20 años—contestó mirándome intensamente con sus ojos oscuros, eran los ojos más negros que había visto y los más atrapantes.

—Oye, Sai ¿Cómo van los negocios?—preguntó Itachi, él y mi marido comenzaron a hablar de no sé qué cosas.

Yo me senté en el sillón que quedaba libre, justo frente a Sasuke, pude verlo disimulada pero detalladamente.

Su cabello no era color negro del todo pues despedía unos encantadores reflejos zafiro, sus cabellos se veían muy sedosos y por un momento desee tenerlos entre mis dedos y sentirlos... Me reprendí mentalmente y seguí observándolo, no quería seguir mirándolo, pero me era imposible evitarlo. Su piel era blanca, pero no llegaba a ser tan pálida como la de Sai, sus ojos eran afilados y profundos, dos pozos negros en los que me perdí fácilmente, sus labios eran finos y deseables, quería probarlos, pero me negué a mí misma ese pensamiento. Seguí observándolo embelesada sin poderlo evitar, para mi suerte él estaba concentrado en la plática de Itachi y Sai, así que no notaba mi mirada sobre él. Todas las facciones de su rostro eran finas y su piel era nívea, luego bajé un poco más observando su cuerpo, era perfecto.

Levanté mi vista rápidamente mientras sentía los colores subir a mi cara, pues estaba viendo inconscientemente su entrepierna, al elevar mi mirada a su rostro nuevamente noté algo, «¡Me está mirando! Por Dios, ¡Qué vergüenza!» pensé, y él me sonrió de medio lado, sentí que mi corazón se detenía y a la vez aceleraba abruptamente, dejé de respirar un instante y ahí sí que me puse roja como tomate maduro al ver su sonrisa, de eso estoy segura.

Ahora era él quien me miraba, Hmph, me lo merecía por estarlo devorando con mi mirada anteriormente, «¿Qué es lo que me pasa?» pensé, yo jamás me había comportado así, trataba de no chocar mi mirada con la suya pretendiendo que escuchaba la conversación de Itachi y Sai, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que decían, sólo podía sentir la penetrante mirada de Sasuke recorriéndome y sentía una extraña sensación en mi abdomen, un extraño calor. «¡No puede ser cierto! ¿Cómo puede causar todo esto en mí? ¡Despierta Sakura, él es menor que tú! ¡Tiene 20 años!», me regañé internamente, pero al parecer mi cabeza no estaba de acuerdo con mi corazón, el cual seguía delirando taquicardias.

Al fin la plática acabó, Itachi se despidió de Sai, como sentí el dolor invadirme al recordar lo que hizo, Itachi se despide de mi también. Sasuke se despidió de Sai y de mí respetuosamente, yo acompañé a los hermanos Uchiha hasta la puerta.

—Adiós, Sakura—se despidió Itachi y salió por la puerta, Sasuke tardó unos segundos en seguirle.

—Encantado de conocerla... Sakura—dijo semi sonriendo y luego se fue, no pude evitar que un fuerte sonrojo adornara mis mejillas, mi nombre sonaba tan bien en sus labios.

Cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la habitación, me puse mi pijama y me tumbé en la cama, minutos después sentí a Sai recostarse a mi lado, él comenzó a acariciar mi brazo y recordé las imágenes de él y la pelirroja, sentí mucha furia y tristeza a la vez.

—Ahora no Sai, estoy cansada—le dije cortante frunciendo el ceño, lo cual él no podía notar, ya que yo estaba de espaldas a él.

—Ah—emitió simplemente y dejó de acariciarme, me dio las buenas noches, pero no contesté, se acostó y nos dormimos... o al menos él lo hizo, otra noche de desvelo y lágrimas para mí.

Ya había pasado más de una semana desde esa noche, durante todo ese tiempo no permití que Sai me volviera a tocar y salía con mis amigas cada vez que podía para no verlo.

—¿Se puede saber que mierda te pasa conmigo, Sakura?—me dijo Sai molesto—Estás muy rara últimamente, ¡Ni siquiera me dejas tocarte! ¡¿Qué coños te hice?—cínico, cualquiera diría al verlo que es la pobre víctima en la historia.

Exploté, no lo soportaba más.

—¡¿Qué que coños me pasa? ¡Tú sabes lo que haces! ¡Eres un cínico estúpido, Sai!—grité encolerizada, no sé como soporté todos esos días—¡Lo sé todo! ¡Sé que tengo los cuernos del tamaño de la torre de Tokio! ¡¿Y sabes qué? ¡Por mi te mueres aquí mismo imbécil, no me interesa!—solté unas cuantas lágrimas.

—Sa... Sakura... yo... —su cara mostraba impresión.

—¡No quiero escucharte! ¡Vete a la mierda!—grité aún más y salí corriendo de la casa.

No sé cuánto tiempo caminé sin rumbo fijo, pero comenzaba a llover, corrí para refugiarme de la lluvia hasta un Bar-restaurante llamado Ichiraku, ese lugar tenía muy buena comida y hasta un escenario donde presentaban shows a menudo, no había ido ahí en mucho tiempo. Hablando de shows, estaban presentando uno, el lugar estaba lleno, era un chico tocando el violín de una manera maravillosa, me sorprendí al ver de quien se trataba «¡Es Sasuke!» pensé, su melodía me atrapó, siempre he amado la música y él tocaba el violín de una manera sin igual. Terminó la pieza y el público aplaudió con muchas ganas al igual que yo, él miró a todos desde el escenario y me miró a mí, al principio su rostro mostró sorpresa, pero luego sonrió, yo seguramente me sonrojé, porque sentía mis mejillas arder, luego lo vi desaparecer tras el escenario.

Me senté en una mesa para dos al notar que la lluvia no pasaba, minutos después alguien se acercó a mí...

—Hola—saludó.

—Hola, Sasuke—sonreí inconscientemente como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

—¿Puedo acompañarte?—era muy educado, supongo que si yo no lo tuteara él no lo haría conmigo.

—Claro—él se sentó frente a mí—Tocas muy bien el violín—halagué.

—Gracias—dijo—¿Te gusta la música? ¿Tocas algún instrumento?

—Adoro la música, sé tocar nada más el piano ¿Y tú?

—Yo sólo sé tocar violín y guitarra... eléctrica y acústica.

—¿Siempre tocas en este restaurante?—pregunté interesada.

—Sí, el padre de mi mejor amigo es el dueño, además a los clientes les gusta mi música—dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Hablamos por largo tiempo, me impresioné al ver la hora y que ni siquiera me di cuenta que la lluvia había pasado hace mucho.

—Por Dios, mira la hora que es—dije.

—Vaya, hablamos mucho—dijo mostrándome una sonrisa tenue, pero sincera—Me agradó mucho hablar contigo.

—A mí también, y no sabes cuánto—fui sincera, antes de hablar con él estaba destrozada—Pero ya me debo ir—dije con un deje de tristeza.

—Yo también. Es una lástima, pero espero verte pronto y que sigamos charlando.

—¡Claro!—dije sin pensar, me encantaba la idea.

—Este es mi número de celular—anotó el número en una servilleta y me la dio—Si quieres me das el tuyo.

—Ten—le di mi número sin dudarlo, me agradaba su compañía.

—Gracias, nos vemos pronto—se despidió.

—Hasta pronto—respondí y él salió primero del restaurante.

Me levanté de la mesa y salí, recordé la pelea con Sai, no podía volver a la casa, no quería, comencé a pensar a donde ir. Me decidí a ir donde Tenten, de todas formas ella vivía sola y no la incomodaba.

Llegué a su casa y le pedí quedarme ahí, ella accedió de inmediato y le conté todo lo sucedido con Sai e incluso mi plática con Sasuke.

—Vaya, ese Sasuke Uchiha parece ser un gran chico—dijo Tenten sonriendo, conocía esa sonrisita.

—Sólo tiene 20 años Tenten, no seas malpensada—me defendí

—¿Pero qué dices? ¿Eso qué importa? ¡Para el amor no hay edad!—dijo soñadora.

—¿Amor?—me sonrojé—Eso es imposible, yo no estoy enamorada de él, sólo... sólo me agrada, además recuerda que soy... casada.

—¿Seguirás con Sai?—de pronto el ambiente se volvió serio.

—Yo...—pensé mi respuesta y lo que obtuve fue... —No lo sé—confusión, no sabía que hacer, no sabía que sentía.

Había pasado casi un mes desde ese día, me fui de la casa de Sai y compré un departamento, necesitaba un tiempo para pensar en mi matrimonio.

Mi amistad con Sasuke había crecido día a día, ahora éramos casi inseparables, no podía dejar de verlo un día sin sentirme triste y aburrida, no me había dado cuenta de lo dependiente que me había vuelto de él.

Ese día me había invitado a cenar, estaba lista para la cena, sólo esperaba que Sasuke viniera a recogerme.

Sonó el timbre y fui de prisa a abrir la puerta, era él, se veía muy guapo, deseché esos pensamientos y nos fuimos en su auto a un restaurante muy bonito, cenamos y hablamos un rato, luego tomamos unas copas.

Más tarde me llevó a mi departamento y entró junto conmigo, nos sentamos en el sofá frente al televisor. Yo le había contado todo lo pasado con Sai a Sasuke hace unas semanas.

—Ya tomé mi decisión, Sasuke—dije con determinación.

—¿Sobre tu matrimonio?—preguntó, aunque parecía más una afirmación, yo asentí.

—Sí... me divorciaré de Sai—dije decidida, estaba más que segura que ya no quería nada con él.

—Buena decisión—me apoyó Sasuke—Es demasiado lo que te hizo.

—Gracias por tu apoyo, Sasuke—sonreí.

En ese momento se fueron las luces y un fuerte rayo se escuchó, yo ahogué un grito. Siempre le he temido a los rayos y cuando me di cuenta me había lanzado a los brazos de Sasuke, él me abrazaba protectoramente mientras afuera se desataba la gran tormenta.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada... yo estoy contigo…—sus palabras lograron calmarme, susurraba en mi oído. Adoro su voz.

—Sasuke... —aparté mi rostro de su pecho y me separé un poco de él para verlo, encontrándome muy cerca de su rostro, podía sentir su respiración acariciar mi piel, sus labios se veían terriblemente tentadores aún bajo la fugaz luz de los relámpagos, que inundaba por momentos el lugar, iluminándolo momentáneamente.

¡Dios! Como deseaba besarlo, y fue cuando él empezó a acortar la distancia entre nuestros labios...

—Tu esposo es un ciego estúpido…—apenas le escuché, lo dijo muy suave, sólo yo podía oírle.

Cerré los ojos y pronto sentí la presión de sus suaves labios moviéndose sobre los míos, le correspondí sin dudar, sentía algo cálido y tranquilizador recorrer mi cuerpo, algo que jamás había sentido, además todo mi ser se estremecía sólo con ese roce... fue cuando algo me hizo reaccionar, «Él tiene 20 años, es menor que yo... menor... casi un niño», pensé, me separé de él bruscamente.

—¿Sakura, qué sucede?—parecía muy confundido.

—Yo... lo siento, Sasuke, no debí—comencé a decir nerviosa—Tú eres menor que yo, además...-con un dedo me calló.

—Ssh, molesta—sonrió—Yo voy enserio contigo, no me interesa la edad y menos lo que piensen los demás... lo único que sé es que... _te quiero—_confesó, aunque sea por un segundo, juraría haber visto un rubor en sus mejillas.

—Sa-Sasuke—me sentía en la novena nube.

Volvió a besarme y yo le correspondí de nuevo, no podía evitarlo aunque lo intentara, sus labios eran adictivos para mí, enredé mis brazos en su cuello para acercarlo más a mí...

—¿Tú me quieres, Sakura?—me preguntó entre el beso.

—Sí, Sasuke—contesté convencida y segura de mis palabras—Bésame—susurré y él no dudó en complacerme, profundizó el beso, su lengua exploró mi interior y gemí de placer, él también—Hazme tuya está noche... por favor... Sasuke-_kun_—rogué, él me llevó en sus brazos hasta mi habitación.

Me tumbó suavemente sobre mi cama y él se colocó sobre mí, nos besábamos apasionadamente, sentía que mi corazón saldría de mi pecho y que el aire me faltaba, sus manos vagaron por mi cuerpo, sentía mi piel erizarse ante su tacto, dirigí mis manos a los botones de su camisa y los desabroché temblorosa, me sentía como una adolescente enamorada en su primera vez, logré sacar su camisa y admiré su torso desnudo, era perfecto, lo acaricié suavemente y sentí sus músculos tensarse, él suspiró.

Sasuke comenzó a besar mi cuello, a lamerlo y mordisquearlo suavemente, empecé a gemir un poco más fuerte, él despertaba miles de sensaciones en todo mi ser, Sasuke pasó una de sus manos bajo mi blusa y la fue acercando lentamente hasta llegar a uno de mis pechos y lo estrujó, gemí, se deshizo de mi blusa y la tiró a un lado, lo mismo pasó con mi sostén poco después, ahora tenía mis pechos al descubierto y rogaban por ser acariciados por él, sólo por él... deseo que se cumplió enseguida, Sasuke trazó un camino de besos desde mi cuello hasta mis senos, empezó a acariciar un de ellos con su boca y el otro con una de sus manos, comencé a gemir descontroladamente y mi respiración se alteró, luego bajó por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi ombligo y lo acarició con su lengua mientras me quitaba la falda, lanzó mi falda a un lado y besó mis labios nuevamente, enredé mis dedos en su cabello azabache y mi otra mano paseaba por su cuerpo, sentí la mano de él acariciar mi intimidad sobre mis pantis, gemí en sus labios y bajé mis manos al cierre de su pantalón y lo abrí, quería sentirlo en mi interior, lo deseaba tanto y estoy segura que él deseaba lo mismo.

Sasuke se incorporó sólo lo necesario para quitarse el pantalón y volvió a besarme con ansias mientras acariciaba mi sexo con movimientos circulares, introdujo uno de sus dedos por mis bragas y luego lo introdujo en mí, gemí sonoramente, comenzó a hacer movimientos dentro de mí y después metió un dedo más, yo movía mis caderas al ritmo de sus dedos mientras besaba su cuello y sentía su varonil aroma, llegué al éxtasis, mi cuerpo temblaba por la sensación reciente, Sasuke me sacó las pantis y también se quitó su bóxer, quedando ambos desnudos... pude ver su erección y me sonrojé fuertemente, bajé mis manos por su cuerpo y comencé a acariciar su miembro, él enterró la cabeza en mi cuello y empezó a gemir mi nombre , cuando era suficiente él me detuvo, me miró a los ojos y yo le sonreí, entonces me penetró y el placer me nubló las ideas con sólo sentirlo dentro de mí, ambos gemimos y él comenzó a moverse, las embestidas eran lentas y profundas, mi mente estaba en blanco, sólo existíamos él y yo, las estocadas se hacían cada vez más fuertes y rápidas, yo estaba llegando.

—Sas... Sasuke-kun—gemí al llegar al clímax, él embistió unas cuantas veces más y también llegó, sentí como se derramaba dentro de mí, yo me sentía flotar por toda la habitación...

De nuevo me sentía viva, volví a nacer.

Nos quedamos dormidos ahí, abrazados entre las sábanas...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Días después...

—¿¡Cómo que no quiere firmar!—chillé cabreada.

—L-Lo siento Señorita Haruno, pero su ex-marido se niega a firmar el divorcio—dijo mi abogado algo asustado por mis gritos.

Estaba realmente furiosa, ese idiota quería joderme la vida, pero ¡No! ¡No se lo permitiría!, recordé algo...

—Entonces, será por las malas—dije sonriendo—Iremos a juicio.

—¿Qué planea?—preguntó elevando una ceja.

—Mire esto, tengo pruebas de que me ha sido infiel muchas veces—le mostré las fotos en mi móvil, gracias a Dios no las había borrado—Además, tengo un testigo que lo ha visto con diferentes mujerzuelas—mi amiga Tenten, sabía que ella me ayudaría.

—Son buenas pruebas, hay grandes posibilidades de que lo logremos—me dijo mi abogado, imprimimos las fotos y hablamos con Tenten, quien como esperaba dijo que sí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llegó el día del juicio, estaba emocionada y nerviosa a la vez, Sasuke me acompañó, nuestra relación iba cada vez mejor, me sentía segura y muy tranquila a su lado.

En la entrada por desgracia nos encontramos con Sai.

—Vaya, vaya—dijo Sai—Sakura, no sabía que eras pedófila.

—Cállate, imbécil—espetó Sasuke, molesto.

—Silencio niño—dijo dirigiéndose a Sasuke—Mira que engañarme con un mocoso—me dijo sonriendo irónico.

—No eres nadie para reclamar—espeté enojada.

—El único adultero aquí eres tú, estúpido—afirmó Sasuke.

—No creo que seas diferente, seguro tienes a Sakura de puta—¡Ah no! A este imbécil si no lo mataba Sasuke lo hacía yo.

—¡Yo no soy como tú, marica idiota! ¡Para empezar yo sí amo a Sakura!—Sasuke cada vez estaba más molesto.

—Por favor—dijo Sai sarcásticamente—¿Tú? ¿Amarla? No me hagas reír, sé que ella coge muy bien, pero... —el puño de Sasuke lo silenció, lo tiró al suelo y Sasuke comenzó a golpearlo, Sai apenas podía defenderse, unos guardias tuvieron que separarlos, les advirtieron que no lo volvieran a hacer.

Sasuke sacudió su traje negro, siempre le a gustado ese color y le queda muy bien, el único daño que recibió fue una mejilla roja, mientras que Sai tenía el labio partido y una mejilla hinchada. Entramos al edificio, no sin antes asegurarme que mi Sasuke-kun estaba bien.

El juicio se llevó a cabo y como era de esperarse yo lo gané, las pruebas eran irrefutables, me concedieron el divorcio ¡Al fin era libre!

Sai salió furioso de ahí, nunca más volví a verlo y agradezco eso.

Recibí un abrazo de todos mis amigos y luego besé a mi hermoso pelinegro, Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mi vida con Sasuke ha sido más que maravillosa, todos los días me siento feliz de estar viva y a su lado, no tuve muchos problemas con lo de la edad de ambos, ya que los padres de él habían muerto hace unos años y no tenía que convencerlos de que no era una asalta cunas que se robaba a su pequeño, sino que lo amaba más que a mi propia vida, a su hermano Itachi no le importó, incluso nos dio su apoyo.

A mis padres tardamos un poco en convencerlos, decían que él era muy joven para mí, pero al final se dieron cuenta de cuánto nos amábamos y aceptaron nuestra relación.

Me he dado cuenta que esa frase: _No hay mal que por bien no venga_, tiene mucha razón de ser, sino hubiese pasado lo de Sai yo aún seguiría metida en ese falso matrimonio y no aquí, feliz y amada en compañía de mi amigo, esposo y fiel amante: Sasuke Uchiha, y mis hijos: Los gemelos Souyiro y Sasuke-chan, y mi preciosa niña Haruhi.

Souyiro es pelinegro, cabello rebelde como su padre, pero sus ojos son verdes como los míos. Sasuke-chan hace honor a su nombre, es la viva imagen de su padre, pelinegro, ojinegro, son como dos gotas de agua, ambos gemelos tienen 8 años actualmente.

Mi hija Haruhi tiene mi pelo rosa y los ojos negros, sus facciones son parecidas a las mías, tiene 5 años.

Sasuke me ha demostrado lo buen padre y esposo que es, adora a nuestros hijos tanto como yo, y siento que cada día lo amo más si cabe.

Mi vida es un bello sueño y una gran realidad, además Sasuke-kun y yo estamos esperando otro miembro en la familia, sí, tengo 6 meses de embarazo... lo sé, Sasuke-kun y yo no perdemos el tiempo (Ríe).

A propósito, mi amiga Tenten se casó hace poco con un chico llamado Neji Hyuuga, primo de nuestra amiga Hinata, la cual se casó hace unos años con el mejor amigo de Sasuke-kun: un rubio, bastante hiperactivo, llamado Naruto Uzumaki, cuando Sasuke me lo presentó me pareció muy agradable, pero también me pareció extraño que dos personas tan diferentes fuesen los mejores amigos. ¿Temari? Pues ella vive con un chico llamado Shikamaru Nara y pronto se casaran. Espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia tanto como yo disfruté contárselas, me despido de ustedes y espero que sean felices.

¡Sayonara!

Y recuerden que: _Todo pasa por una razón._

Sakura Uchiha.

**FIN**

* * *

_Espero que les gustara el fic, lo escribí todo en una sola noche o_o__ ¡Espero sus reviews!_

_Se cuidan :D_

_**Rioko001**_


End file.
